


The Gentle Lion & His Robot

by orphan_account



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: High schooler introvert Asahi crosses paths with his soulmate.Title inspired by a YouTube comment.
Relationships: Hamada Asahi/Yoon Jaehyuk
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

It’s just his luck he’s soulmates with a popular jock who’s complete opposite to him.

He’s blames his introvert self for not trying harder to make his friendships last longer. He feels like everybody in the whole world has a partner or close friend to talk with except him.

Maybe, if he wins more battles in multiplayer games his worth to his old friends will be more evident?

For now, he eats peacefully with earbuds in his ears music, since he got no one talking to him at the lunch table.

“I got this birthday party coming up. Beer, ladies and big pool.” Jaehyuk offers in bragging tone across with his usual booming voice.

“Really, it won’t be too crowded? Your parent’s apartment isn’t exactly a suburban.” A student pointed out.

“It’s my Hyung’s house I’m borrowing, while he’s away on his trip.” Jaehyuk informs them.

Asahi rolled his eyes. He surprised the guy doesn’t smoke with all this attention from the other students. 

But, seeing hot chicks in bathing suits beats sitting alone in his living room looking for stuff to watch on Netflix. 

He mustered up courage to go over to his table for the invite.

Everyone in the crowded table looked at him funny, including, Jaehyuk.

“Is the invites for anyone?”

Jaehyuk blinks up a few times from his seat, before answering. “Uh, yeah you can come.”

Asahi’s grateful they can’t read each other thoughts yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Asahi couldn’t find his swim trunks at home, so it gave him no reason to show up.

He didn’t have the guy phone number so he had to cancel in person.  
It’s probably a jerk move since it’s his birthday, but they’re not friends anyway so it should lessen the blow.

He caught Jaehyuk doing arm wrestling with another student.

Asahi gripped onto the paper, it’s gonna be a mess doing this in front of people but he’s hardly alone in school.

“Looks, like we got someone who thinks he can beat me. Want a few yen?” Jaehyuk took notice of him.

Asahi shook his head knowing his wrists are still healing.

“Guess, I’m glad not to deal with an weak arm.” Jaehyuk laughed mockingly.

He bit his lip at that comment. Oh, screw it.

Jaehyuk positioned his arm for him. He clasped onto his hand. 

In a moment, Asahi thought his hand would hurt but he’s actually doing well not going down yet with recovering injury.

His mistake, Jaehyuk was putting on a show.

Before he knew it, his hand got slammed down onto the table surface. Yep, he’s going back to the wrist band.

“You have wrist problems?.” Jaehyuk face flashed concerned. He still holding on his hand probably not realizing it.

Asahi grinned with a pain expression. “I’ll use my other hand.”

Jaehyuk frowned not moving to let him go.

“Don’t insult me, I still have my other hand that’s good.” Asahi’s face flinched at Jaehyuk’s pinkie finger slid to his numbed wrist as if he’s massaging it.

Regrettably, He forgotten to return the dumb invite.


End file.
